


I Missed You

by hiitscarlsen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiitscarlsen/pseuds/hiitscarlsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reached up and caressed Thorin’s cheek. The stern look on his face had disappeared, and replaced by love and care. <br/>“I missed you,” he said and cupped my chin with his rough hand.<br/>I closed my eyes and let myself lean against the touch of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

I closed the door behind me as I entered the study, the wooden door creaking. The heels of my shoes echoed against the stone floor as I made my way towards the desk and the man resting his head on it. A smile spread across my face as I got closer, and I grabbed my arm. The man’s dark hair was covering his face, streaks of grey giving it life. I stopped for a moment, a few feet away from the man I had known for so long. His body heaved as he breathed, and the small twitches of his fingers told me he was dreaming. I took a few steps closer and leaned against the desk. The room was filled with silence, the only sound coming from the person sleeping next to me.   
“Thorin,” I whispered and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, revealing his tired face.   
The man suddenly moved, and his hand grabbed hold of my own. I froze, not wanting to wake him up. For a few moments I remained completely still, making sure that Thorin had not woken up. A loud grunt in the form of a snore told me that he hadn’t, and, relieved, I let out my breath, which I hadn’t realised I had been holding this entire time. I looked over at all the different books and maps spread across the desk in what seemed to be some form of organized mess. He had just returned home, and at once he began searching for the next adventure. I sighed, and looked back at the man I admired so much. I decided to leave Thorin in his world of hopes and dreams and pushed myself away from the desk. However, just as I was heading back towards the door I felt a hand wrap itself around my wrist.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” a tired, husky voice asked.  
I smiled and closed my eyes, taking in the sound of his voice.   
“I thought you were asleep,” I replied and opened my eyes again.   
“I was,” he said and pulled me into his arms.  
My back hit his chest, and his arms wrapped around my shoulders, his head already resting on the nape of my neck.   
“How are you?” he whispered, his breath sending shivers down my spine.   
“I’m good, Thorin,” I started and turned around, still in his arms, “now that you have returned to me.”  
I reached up and caressed Thorin’s cheek. He looked down at me, his eyes somewhat harsh, as if he was worried about me. My mouth crept up into a small smile, and I closed the space between us. Softly, I pressed my lips against his cheek and felt his stubble brush against my chin. Thorin let out a heavy breath, and I made my way over to his ear.   
“Relax,” I whispered before leaning back again, my lips stealing a quick kiss from Thorin’s lips.  
The stern look on his face had disappeared, and replaced by love and care.   
“I missed you,” he said and cupped my chin with his rough hand.  
I closed my eyes and let myself lean against the touch of his hand. How much I had missed his hands. His breath. His voice. Him. As I felt his lips hit my forehead, I opened my eyes. A wift of his scent hit my nose. The musky scent of dirt and fresh air gave me goosebumps, and I took a deep breath, savouring his scent. I looked up and quickly brushed my lips against Thorin’s, his nose pressing against my own. For a moment our lips lingered. His warm breath sent pleasurable chills down my spine, and I couldn’t help but smile. He was finally home, and more than anything did I want to wrap my arms around him and lay down by the fireplace; listening to his stories and his adventures. Thorin was standing completely still, his eyes fixed on me, and for a split second I hesitated and pulled back. However, a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist, not allowing me to move any further.  
“No,” Thorin whispered and leaned his forehead against my own, “I just want to capture this moment.”  
I could feel my cheeks burn, afraid to look up at the man in front of me. My lips trembled, but I ignored my nervousness and pressed them against Thorin’s. As Thorin returned my kiss I realised that he had missed me as much as I had missed him. That he had longed for my touch and my comfort just as much as I had his. And I allowed myself to set all my senses free.


End file.
